Can't Sleep
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: Booth comes over to comfort Bones about Zach. BXB Fluffish story. After Season 3...


Can't Sleep

_An oneshot_

By InuYashaBaby1

AN: I miss Zach.

AN On AN: This story is BXB Fluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bones in any way shape or form.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Temperance could not sleep. She tossed and turned in her bed for hours, wondering what was bothering her. At about 4 in the morning, she got up, and walked out of her room and into the bathroom. She flicked on the light in the room, and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her image. Her normally beautiful brown hair, was messy, and hadn't been brushed. There were bags under her eyes, and face was pale. There were black lines down her face from running mascara. She heaved out a long sigh, and opened the mirror (Which was a medicine cabinet) and reached for the bottle labeled: "Lunesta". He laughed at herself for even having this bottle, and heaved the entire thing in the trash. It wasn't like she didn't know what was bothering her; because she did. She sat down on the edge of the bath tub, put her head in her hands, and cried.

_"It's my entire fault that Zach became a…" _She thought, but could not finish the thought, she had loved Zach so much, and in the end, the logic she had taught him had made him a murderer. Temperance had loved Zach like he was her own son, and yet, already so soon after him being put away, she was being forced to take a new intern. Why did things have to be this way?

She stood up, realizing that she needed Booth. This wasn't something she usually admitted, but she just wanted him to comfort her, pat her head and tell her it wasn't her fault. She knew it was though, and if everyone in the world told her that it wasn't, she wouldn't believe it. But at least Booth saying it made her feel better. She dragged herself out of the bathroom, and turned to the phone on the wall beside her. She dialed the number quickly of Booth's cellular, only to hear it ring.

_Ring_

She leaned up against the wall, as more tears began to fall.

_Ring_

She gripped the phone tighter, waiting for Booth too answer.

"Hello?" Booth's tired voice came up from the other line.

"Booth…?" She whispered coughing.

"Bones…? What's wrong?" HE asked quickly.

"Could you come over my house, I'm a little…" She tried to tie off her sentence with something, but couldn't think of anything.

"Yeah, sure Bones, I'll be right over, Okay? See you soon." The phone line went dead, and Temperance hung the phone on its wall base. She walked to the couch, only guided by the light radiating from the bathroom door. She sat on it, waiting for Seely to come over. This was unlike her. She didn't understand this, just as she didn't understand why Booth jumped in front of that bullet for her. Booth didn't live to far away, so she didn't have to wait long before the faithful knock on the door came. She moved over to the door, and undid the lock to let Booth in.

"What's wrong, Temperance?" Booth said, looking at her with sleepy eyes. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a tee shirt, and Temperance hypothesized he wasn't wearing that when she called him.

She lunged at him, pulling him into a tight hug. She let her tears fall gently on his shoulders. HE was surprised at first, but he wrapped his muscular arms around her, and kissed her hair.

"It's my entire fault isn't it? It's my entire fault that he became this way." She cried, her body wracking with painful sobs. He walked her gently inside the apartment, and closed the door behind them with his foot.

"It's not your fault, Bones, it's not." He whispered gently.

"I understand that genetically I am not his mother, but it feels like I raised him and that it is my fault that he ended up this way." She pulled away from Booth, and he got a good look at her. She was wearing flannel sweats, and a tank top, and she looked like crap.

"It's not your fault at all. We all loved that kid, as much as we deny it, we all know that he would have gotten himself in this mess no matter what." He said. She shook her head. "Logic was what brought him down, and he brought Logic to the table when he first got here." He patted her hair gently.

She smiled a bit.

"Hey, did you cry this much when I died?" Booth looked at her with a mock face.

"Well…" She looked away. "As much as I tried to compartmentalize, I couldn't. I didn't go to work the next day, I sat alone and cried." Temperance whispered.

"Ho, ho, ho how the mighty have fallen." He laughed, and she gave him a death glare.

"You're my partner Booth." She tried to explain, but failed miserably.

"Do you have a T.V.?" He asked. She nodded, pointing to a small HD TV sitting in front of the couch. "Okay, maybe you can forget a bit if we watch some TV." She nodded slightly again, and they sat on the couch together, her leaning on him, and Booth controlled the remote.

They watched an episode of _Crossing Jordan, _where the compared themselves to the characters, they watched the movie _**Juno **_and Temperance explained how anthropologically speaking people were meant to have children at that age. Booth laughed at that. She fell asleep while watching _Angel (_AN: 

Other David Boreanaz show…) And he carried her to the bedroom. She woke up though, while he was leaving,

"Please don't go, Booth." She whispered, reaching her hand out. He smiled warmly and came to sit on her bed.

"I don't plan to leave you again, Temperance." He leaned in and whispered into her ear. She weakly grabbed his hand.

"Good, because I love you Booth," she mumbled, finally realizing how she felt about her long term partner.

"I love you too." Unlike her, Booth had known all along how he had felt about his partner.

He crawled on the bed, and lay beside her, not even bothering to crawl under the covers, and wrapped his hand around her waist.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**THE END!**


End file.
